


Щелчок

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Вырванный из привычной рутины учёбы на Майомаре, Илай Вэнто пытается найти контакт со своим новым знакомым.
Kudos: 7





	Щелчок

Траун почти всегда ел молча. Его лицо, почти не менявшее выражения, оставалось одинаково непроницаемым и сосредоточенным, даже когда он открывал рот, чтобы положить туда пищу, и особенно когда он жевал. Его глаза безостановочно блуждали по лицам окружающих - это можно было заметить лишь будучи вблизи, так как издалека его зрачки тонули в алом сиянии. И у Илая как раз была такая возможность.

Человек с любопытством наблюдал за своим соседом. Он никогда не просил об этом, но сейчас жил в одной комнате, сидел за соседней партой, обедал рядом за одним столиком с существом, которым его с детства пугали. В легендах говорилось, что чиссы не ведают ни боли, ни страха, ни жалости и неуклонно идут к своей цели, используя любые средства, без колебаний жертвуя чужими интересами. Даже жизнями. И сейчас жизнь Илая Вэнто стала одним из таких средств, это не внушало оптимизма.

В легендах было много нелепого, но, даже прожив рядом с чиссом почти полмесяца, Илай не мог избавиться от чувства тревоги и недоумения. Тревоги за то, что может с ним произойти во время такого соседства, и недоумения от того, что это происходит именно с ним. Что именно его странный пришелец выбрал как проводника в чуждом ему обществе, хотя, казалось бы, после того, как он смело разговаривал с самим Императором, ему должны быть открыты все двери.

Зато Траун был всегда спокоен и уверен в себе. Так же как Илай любил складывать в уме сложные числа, так его сосед любил просчитывать мотивы и действия окружающих. Даже когда события развивались вразрез с одним планом, у него тут же находились другой и третий, и так или иначе всё разрешалось в его пользу. Казалось, весь окружающий мир был для него совершенно предсказуем, а потому он не чувствовал никакой опасности, даже здесь, даже сейчас, будучи бесконечно далеко от всех своих сородичей. Воображение человека рисовало фантастические картины того, как он с таким же невозмутимым видом отбивает удары или отстреливается от врагов, другой рукой поднося ко рту сэндвич, не выронив из него ни единый листик салата.

\- Эй, Траун, - окликнул его Илай, доев последний кусок синтетической яичницы. Здесь, на Корусанте, она была определённо вкуснее, чем на Майомаре, но это его не сильно радовало.

\- М-м? - чисс повернул к нему голову и вопросительно взглянул на него. Его челюсти замерли на середине процесса, очевидно, чтобы их движение не исказило слух.

\- Прожуй, - Илай не удержался от улыбки. Всё-таки иногда эта постоянная напряжённая сосредоточенность выглядела забавно.

\- М, - Траун кивнул, тщательно прожевал и проглотил свой кусок. - Вы хотели что-то спросить, кадет Вэнто?

\- Наклонись поближе, не хочу говорить громко, - сказал Илай и поманил его указательным пальцем. Траун послушно приблизился, и когда между их лицами оставалось около двадцати сантиметров Илай быстрым уверенным движением щёлкнул пальцами по выпуклой надбровной дуге чисса.

Пусть он и не обладал таким талантом просчитывать реакции других, он всё же предположил несколько возможных реакций. Он ожидал, что Траун нахмурится, разозлится и, может, даже контратакует. Однако он совсем не ожидал того, что произошло на самом деле.

Траун резко отстранился и заслонил лицо обеими руками от последующей возможной атаки. Затем, переждав несколько секунд, недоверчиво выглянул из-под локтя. На несколько коротких мгновений на его обычно непроницаемом лице промелькнули эмоции. Растерянность. Испуг. Гнев. Скоро оно приняло прежнее выражение, но казалось, что это далось ему с трудом.

\- Крифф… я что, щёлкнул слишком сильно? Прости. Дашь взглянуть? - Илай снова потянул к нему руку, но теперь Траун резко перехватил её за запястье и немного вывернул в сторону. Илай сжал зубы и тихо застонал, нервно взглянув на остальных кадетов в столовой. Пока они не привлекали нежелательного внимания, но всё могло измениться.

\- Какова была цель вашей атаки? - его голос прозвучал мрачно и холодно, а глаза горели ярче обычного. Даже его обычно горячая кожа словно стала немного холоднее. Его хватка была сильной и почти полностью пережимала кровоток в руке. Очевидно, он не разделял щелчок по лбу и настоящий удар в лицо.

\- Эй, это была шутка! Никакого злого умысла! Просто обычный щелбан! - Илай стиснул зубы и почувствовал как у него самого пробежал по спине холодок. Это объяснение явно не сработало - Траун сжал его руку сильнее и ещё немного вывернул вбок. - Отпусти! Ты мне больно делаешь! Если я закричу, проблемы будут у нас обоих!

Траун поджал губы и немного ослабил хватку, ровно настолько, чтобы Илай смог переместить руку в более комфортное положение. Он глубоко дышал, продолжая пристально смотреть на человека, вероятно, ожидая более подробных объяснений произошедшему.

\- Мне незнакомо слово “щелбан”. Пожалуйста, поясните мне смысл этой шутки. 

\- Крифф… даже не знаю. Когда я был на Майомаре, многие одноклассники надо мной так шутили. Когда я что-то очень сосредоточенно делал, подходили и давали мне щелбан. А я давал им в ответ. Это было… ну… забавно, - Илай выдавил улыбку, но она тут же растаяла под ледяным взглядом чисса. - Смысл этого в том, чтобы напомнить друг другу о том, что в жизни есть много интересных вещей помимо учебного процесса. Ну и… всегда забавно выбить кого-то из концентрации, если это не чревато последствиями. А ты всегда такой сосредоточенный, что мне захотелось узнать, бывает ли у тебя вообще другой режим… и чувствуешь ли ты что-то вообще.

Напряжённые черты лица Трауна постепенно разгладились. Он опустил плечи и совсем разжал ладонь, позволяя Илаю отнять руку, однако тот пока не торопился делать резких движений, внимательно наблюдая за собеседником. Снова пойдя вразрез с ожиданиями, лицо чисса не стало вновь сосредоточенно-непроницаемым. Напряжение и гнев сменились выражением, которое Илай трактовал как растерянно-виноватое.

\- Так это какая-то человеческая традиция? - Траун коснулся лба в месте щелчка. На выпуклой надбровной дуге не осталось даже небольшого покраснения, и, похоже, чисс теперь был немного смущён собственной бурной реакцией.

\- Не знаю, насколько она общечеловеческая, но все мои друзья на Майомаре так делали. А из-за тебя я теперь вряд ли снова когда-нибудь их увижу, - проворчал Илай, разминая запястье, пострадавшее куда больше, чем лоб Трауна. - Поэтому я решил, что ты заслужил щелбан.

\- Простите меня, кадет Вэнто, - он отвернулся и опустил взгляд. - Из-за своей неосведомлённости я напрасно причинил вам боль.

\- А что, чиссам совсем не свойственны дружеские подначки? 

Траун промолчал, едва заметно дёрнув плечами.

\- Ты… не знаешь, потому что у тебя никогда не было друзей, - высказал Илай пришедшую на ум догадку. Он почти ничего не знал о прошлом чисса до изгнания, но прямо сейчас ему представилась весьма печальная картина - целеустремлённый военный гений, окружённый лишь начальниками и подчинёнными и в итоге оставшийся в одиночестве. Илаю, вынужденно покинувшему Майомар, было о чём сожалеть. Но непохоже было, чтобы загадочный чисс скучал по кому-то из своих. Если он был таким всегда - значит, для него не было разницы, где он оказался и с кем. Он просто приспосабливался и шёл дальше, а окружающие были для него лишь средствами. А средства не могут быть друзьями.

Траун протестующе дёрнулся.

\- У меня было достаточно много разнообразных союзников. Несколько из вашей расы. Но никто из них не делал подобного, - сказал он наконец, и его голос звучал менее уверенно, чем обычно. Илай улыбнулся и покачал головой - Траун определённо не улавливал сути, но ему самому не хватало подвешенности языка, чтобы донести до чисса смысл подобного взаимодействия.

\- Ты всё ещё должен меня щёлкнуть, - Илай наклонился и указал себе на лоб.

\- Но ведь я уже повредил вашу руку. Мне кажется, это вам стоит щёлкнуть меня ещё раз, чтобы восстановить баланс причинённого ущерба.

\- С рукой всё будет в порядке. А ответный щелбан нужен, чтобы… эээ… завершить ритуал. Иначе я буду чувствовать себя так, словно ударил беззащитного ребёнка.

\- Весьма странная традиция, но раз вы настаиваете… - Траун вытянул руку, примериваясь ко лбу Илая. Его лицо стало ещё более серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Когда его пальцы были уже совсем близко и сложились для щелчка, Илай закрыл глаза. И снова открыл их спустя пять секунд, так и не почувствовав удара. Пальцы Трауна так и замерли над ним.

\- Эй, в чём дело?

\- Почему вы не пытаетесь уклониться от моей атаки или блокировать её?

\- Не думаю, что твой щелбан грозит мне чем-то серьёзнее небольшого синяка. О чём мне волноваться?

Траун немного переместил руку и наконец щёлкнул Илая по переносице. Удар был почти неощутимый, и Илай даже не дёрнулся.

\- О, ну наконец-то. Видишь? Ничего страшного не произошло.

Траун убрал руку от лица Илая и некоторое время смотрел то на неё, то на лицо Илая.

\- Кажется, я наконец-то понял. Смысл в том, что, щёлкнув меня, вы как бы спрашиваете, доверяю ли я вам. А позволив щёлкнуть в ответ - заявляете, что вы полностью доверяете мне. Именно поэтому этот жест является уместным только для тех, кого ты хочешь считать своими друзьями. Как двойная проверка, - взгляд Трауна совсем смягчился, а губы сложились в почти незаметную, но искреннюю улыбку. - А значит, вы таким образом продемонстрировали, что желаете быть моим другом.

\- Что… я вовсе ничего такого не подразумевал! - Илай нахмурился и почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. - Да и о какой дружбе может идти речь, через пару месяцев наши пути разойдутся! И я по тебе скучать не буду!

\- Возможно, - сказал Траун, после чего отвернулся и взял кружку с остывающим кафом. Его взгляд снова стал сосредоточенно блуждать по лицам других кадетов в столовой, удостоверяясь в том, что никто не обратил на них нежелательного внимания. Он отпил каф и выглядел так, словно ничего не произошло. Только на его губах застыла почти незаметная улыбка.


End file.
